


Mafia Mess

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: The AU [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, i dont ship that, its the tiniest bit of grelliam, ronnie is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little happy mafia AU based on a prompt.<br/>I may have tweaked it a little.<br/>You're a drug lord and I think I’ve just walked into your drug den’ AU<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"And what are you? The Brains behind the operation? Oh no wait, I bet you're the bloody leader of the mafia that's about to off me for walking in on something I don't even know the subject of." Alan replied sarcastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You just walked into the goddamn wrong room

**Author's Note:**

> this went on longer than i planned. Look at me actually making stories with multiple chapters! be proud guys!  
> there are so many projects i'm working on and so many ideas i have so i haven't been posting much plus this week is pretty stressful for me. (GCSES results >.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> My dear overworked Beta, [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

"You step out that door you're as good as dead."  
Alan froze and swallowed. Turning around slowly with a fearful expression. "Excuse me?" He squeaked. Eric..yeah that was it, Eric. Eric stood relaxed with his hands in his pockets like he had all the time in world. Hell maybe he did. Alan ignored his racing heartbeat and shortness of breath. He couldn't have an attack, not here, not now. "You okay there kid?" Alan went to reply, to brush it off, but he suddenly gasped for breath and staggered forward. Now either Eric was lightening, fast or the attack was getting really bad, really fast. Alan wasn't too sure but what he did know was instead of falling painfully to the polished wooden floor and going through this alone, he was caught by the man he had just met and was positioned so he was leaning against the man's chest. "It's alright, you're alright." The man repeated at a low soothing volume. 'No, I am not alright stop saying that.' Alan wanted to say but he had to focus on staying conscious and breathing, so he saved the urge for later. The man's breathing was slow and steady-a good pace for Alan to tap onto. Alan was about to try and speak when another wave of pain hit him and he gave out a pained cry, sounds from words he failed to release in time mixed with a gasp of surprise. Eric's grip tightened and his heart, which had allready sped up a little, skipped a beat. "Kid!? Kid?!" Alan coughed and heaved until finally he could breathe and the pain had ebbed away, sure to return with a vengeance the next day. After a silent, almost peaceful moment Alan looked up into the eyes of his awkward acquaintance and spoke with as much sass as he could manage. "My name's Alan, not Kid". 

Eric just stared in...he didn't really know what Eric was staring at in him. "I'm assuming you're not a doctor, so why did you not do what most people do and oh I don't know―call for help? Hm? Hoping I'd croak right here and save you a job?" Alan continued. His anger coming into play. Eric shook his head slightly, as if to dislodge persistent thoughts. "You seemed just fine on you own, you've got a mouth on you 'avent ya." Alan squinted and got up, away from the stranger. "Thanks, I'll be leaving now" he heard the word then felt the hand. "No!" Eric's hand was tight around Alan's skinny arm, but Alan wasn't weak and he would fight, he may have near lethal attacks every day but he will fight you and win. "Unhand me." Alan growled, Eric's eyes widened a fraction before he pulled Alan forward by his arm so that he was right in front of Eric, their breaths intermingling. Alan narrowed his eyes and stood up straighter. He was much smaller and he didn't even come up to Eric's nose but he wasn't about to allow his tiny size to let him down. "Let go of me or-"  
"Or what huh? What're you gonna do? We've practically cuddled and here I am with you right where I want you. So tell me, what exactly is it that you're going to do?" He asked. In that moment Alan realised just how colossal the situation was and what he had done. "I'm going to die." He murmured, his tone empty. "Nah, not if you stop fighting me for a Godamn minute." Eric said with a smooth voice and a smug tiny smile playing at his lips.

"And what are you? The Brains behind the operation? Oh no wait, I bet you're the bloody leader of the mafia that's about to off me for walking in on something I don't even know the subject of." Alan replied sarcastically. Fear creeping in towards the end. He supposed between a freak accident, suicide, his attacks and the mafia-he was pretty chuffed with the mafia. "You're not gonna die." Alan whipped his head up from where it had fallen staring at the floor. "I'm not?" He asked suspiciously, an eyebrow raised and his eyes untrusting. Eric sighed in annoyance and let go of Alan's arm, his fingers 'accidentally' brushing against the arm as they fell away. "Does it feel like I'm gonna hurt you? Or let you get hurt? Just please trust me. I'm the only one who can keep you safe right now." Alan shivered as Eric's fingers gently brushed down his arm and he felt calm as he watched Eric watch him. No, Eric wasn't going to hurt him. It even seemed like he was going out if his way to help Alan. "Alright..thank you..Eric" He replied, shyly meeting Eric's eyes. Eric smirked and put forward his hand. "So, to put this off to a better start. Eric Slingby, mafia." Alan humorously snorted at the last part. Extending his hand and taking Eric's he replied, "Alan Humphries, mafia victim." With a joking smile and bright eyes. Turns out he wasn't going to get killed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Alan managed to get in this predicament...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alan Humphries was late to meet his friend Grell Sutcliffe. She had recently started going out with some new man, and Alan hadn't seen her much anymore, what with classes and being a bit of a loner who stays in way too much. Grell had gotten Ronnie a job with her new bloke, but Ronnie had also moved further away from Alan and his university, so seeing him became more difficult too.  
Grell had given him the address and said to just come on in so thats what he did. Wasn't quite expecting the city’s mafia to be having their weekly drug meeting there though.

Alan looked at the big door to the building, a niggling sense that this wasn't right. Alan checked the scrap of paper with the address scrawled across it. Grell’s messy flamboyant script in bold red ink taking up the entire paper. The numbers on the paper and on the buildings weren't clear, but Alan was positive it was either this one or the one next door. Okay so he was a tad early, but that shouldn't matter, Grell knew Alan was always punctual. With a sigh Alan pulled the door to the left and stepped inside. With a heave he shut the door and pulled his jacket a little bit tighter. His satchel bumping into him as he walked, he stopped when he heard numerous voices. He manoeuvred the bag so the actual bag part was resting on his lower back. His glasses pushed up and his cardigan sleeves pulled over his fingers, he was ready. Walking down the main hallway of the relatively posh modern apartment style house, Alan was considering retrieving his phone and ringing Grell when he spotted Grell’s coat around the back of a chair. 

With a sigh of relief he walked quickly down the hall into an large open room which appeared to be the kitchen and dining area smushed into one large cuisine based room. The coat was around a majestic looking chair which was joined by many other posh but less regal looking chairs, around one large glass table. Now what was wrong was that the chairs were being used, and the coat wasn't around that chair because Grell was in it. Alan lost his breath as all twelve men plus the supposed ring leader turned to see the intruder. “Um.” Alan managed under his breath. The leader of the group caught Alan’s eye. 

Blonde hair waving freely on one side but dark brown cornrows on the other, the brown hair hiding beneath the blonde. His glasses did nothing to lessen the intimidating look he was going for. Two piercings in his right ear, at what looked like random and bright green eyes that promised nothing good. His thin scrawny black tie was loosely tied and hanging just lower than his shirt which was unbuttoned obscenely low, giving a liberal view to his chest. Alan swallowed fearfully as everyone except that man stood up and two men moved towards him. Gripping the strap of his bag Alan motioned that he was just gonna leave. That was not happening. The leader shook his head and Alan actually yelped as the two men rushed him, pulling him into the room.

Now he could see what was on the table. Sheets of paper and little bags of powder, cigarettes, and cigars and. Each chair had a glass of some sort alcohol. “What do you want done with it?” One of the men asked. Alan’s eyes widened and he struggled against the men. “Let me go.” He said as he tried moving forward. “Shut it.” The other man said, everyone else looked to the man in the regal chair. The man looked Alan up and down and his eyes met Alan’s for a minute. Alan stood tall and didn't back down. The man blinked and stood up. “I’ll deal with him” he said, picking up his glass and taking a sip. “We’re all done here anyway.” He added, his eyes roaming about Alan’s face as if he were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. Alan was thankful for being called ‘him’ and not ‘it’ again. Alan was nothing special, at least he thought so, soft brown hair that hung just in front of his eyes and a small pale figure that did nothing to stop people from picking on him. Each man quickly and efficiently packed away their things and left. They were all gone within a matter of a minute. 

"Now..what to do with you.” The man mumbled as Alan shifted from foot to foot. Alan felt his heart rate increase and that was never good. “Look, I don't even know what was going on here. I just walked into the wrong house is all.” He said. “Clearly,” the man cut in, “I'm Eric, and you are?” Alan frowned, surely if he was going to die he wasn't going to need to say his name? Oh right, they'd need a name for his shallow grave they probably wouldn't even give him. “Alan.” He said, clipped and defensive. He felt his phone buzz and Eric gave his pocket a look. “Who’s that?” He asked, his tone cautious. Alan rolled his eyes. “Gee without looking I haven't the foggiest. Maybe it’s the universe officially letting me know that I'm fucked.” Eric smirked. “You could be if you want.” Alan startled. “W..wh..what?” He spluttered. Eric chuckled and shrugged. “Nothing, how old are you Alan? Alan narrowed his eyes. “20.” he said slowly, unsure where this was going. “How old are you?” He shot back, cursing his lack of survival instincts the minute he said it. Eric raised an eyebrow and replied, “28.” Alan nodded slowly. “Well this has been lovely but..I'm meant to be meeting a friend so..” Eric watched as Alan made his way- walking backwards, to the door, his eyes on Eric’s. Alan watched as Eric leisurely followed him, hands in his pockets. Alan thought maybe this guy would actually let him go. He nodded to the man and smiled before turning around to go for the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out he wasn't going to get killed after all. 

 

“So what are you going to do?” Alan asked timidly. He checked his phone as Eric put everything away and poured Alan a drink-of water; he had declined the unappealing Brandy Eric was drinking. “Ki..Alan, calm down, I’ve got this.” Alan exhaled and took a seat on one of the bar stools. He nursed his glass of water with his hands. The ice was cracking as it cooled the water even more and Alan watched it get smaller while Eric sent a few texts. “So…Drug rings?” Alan asked, his bag on the bar between him and Eric. “Nah…Not what it seems. Promise." Alan couldn't explain it, but he felt like he could trust him. “Okay..” Eric smiled. “Our group are the good guys, trust me, bad people used to run and control this city.” Alan had heard from people at his uni that the city used to be a whole lot worse and a lot less safe. “But we made it better, for scraps like you.” He teased, ruffling Alan’s hair and winking. Alan ducked his head and blushed as he fixed his hair.

 

"I can take care of myself.” He mumbled. Eric smiled as he walked to where Alan was and sat on the stool next to him. “After all this is dealt with, promise me you wont go walking into people’s houses and get into trouble.” Alan laughed and grinned from underneath his fringe. “Ok, I'll try.” Eric just looked at Alan and let his eyes take in the sight. Alan bit his lip and blushed from being scrutinised by the man.

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Alan asked suddenly. Eric looked down but then met Alan’s eyes. “No, I’ve come close, but thankfully they saw sense.” Alan nodded and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Alan..After this, can we see each other again under less..awkward and stressful circumstances?” Alan gaped and went to reply when the door unlocked and opened. 

 

Eric moved in front of Alan and waited. Peering around Eric, Alan saw a strict, posh looking man in a suit and a briefcase walk through the door. Alan’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open as Grell strolled in behind him, tapping away at her phone. A frown on her face. “I'm telling you Will, I’m worried. He’s not replying, what if he’s lost?” Grell asked just before ‘Will’ tapped two fingers against her jaw. Grell looked up and smiled. “I know I'm being ridiculous.” 

“Not at all." Will replied. Eric rolled his eyes and coughed. Will snapped back to his stoic seeming self and countenance as he walked into the kitchen. “Eric, what's the problem you texted me about?” Grell followed him in. 

 

“Hey red.”

"Hey hunk.” At a look from Will she winked and blew a kiss. 

“Oh red”

“Yes?” 

“Alan isn't lost.” Grell frowned and before she could ask Eric stepped to the left towards Will. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Alan was scooped up into a hug by a flurry of red. “Alan! Oh my God do you know how worried I was! You didn't answer your phone! I blame Eric, Eric I blame you” 

“Of course.” He grumbled. Alan patted Grell’s back as she choked him. “Grell you’re killing him!” Eric snapped, stepping forward but stopped by Will’s hand to his chest. Grell frowned but let Alan go, noting the big gulp of air he took. “Darling have you had one today?” She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders gently. Alan glanced at Eric before swallowing and nodding. Grell looked sad as she gripped Alan’s shoulders. “I'm sorry.”

“Where were you?” Alan asked, comfortable now Grell was here. Grell looked ashamed as she watched the floor. “In my defence you were early…I went out to make sure Will came home to meet you..” Alan blinked then looked a Will. “You’re Grell’s boyfriend?” Will pushed his glasses up. “Yes." He replied. Alan gave him a look then looked at Grell, “As long as you're happy and safe.” Grell grinned and slung her arm around Alan. Eric motioned to Will. “He’s the brains behind the operation, I'm just the charming brawn." He stated. Alan heard his phone buzz so he and Grell sat at the bar counter to catch up. “Mr. Slingby, we can discuss our conversation.” Eric tore his eyes away from the duo and moved to the corner of the room to discuss Alan. “So..You and Eric huh?” Alan shook his head “No..No, no not at all…You think he likes me?” Grell squealed in delight and grabbed Alan’s face, smushing it. “Yes! You two are so cute! Ooh I can set you up! Look at you, he couldn't resist!” Alan blushed and freed his face. “Grell..” She jumped up and put her coat back on. “Now, I am sorry I didn't tell you about the mafia but if I get you Eric, we can call it settled.” Alan sighed and shook his head fondly.

 

“Mr. Humphries, you can go, nothing will happen about earlier.” Will said as he and Eric returned from the corner of the room. Grell grinned and slipped off the stool. “Now, lets go grab Ron and we can all go to a café or something.” She said to Alan as she gave Will a peck on the cheek. Eric pretended to almost be sick and earned a whack from Grell and a glare from Will. Alan smiled a little and grabbed his bag from the counter. “Thank you Mr. Spears” he paused and looked at Eric. “Thanks…Bye Eric.” Eric stuck out his hand for Alan to shake. “Stay safe kid.” He warned with a wink as they shook hands. Something was in Alan’s hand as he pulled it away. He nodded and turned to leave with Grell, anxious to un-scrunch the scrap of paper. “He gave you his number?” Grell asked as she shut the door behind them. Alan put the paper in his bag and grinned. “Maybe.” He said coyly, the grin sticking around for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
